


Banner Graphic for rivermoon1970

by Venstar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: IT'S A BANNER.  THAT'S MY SUMMARY.  YO.  HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).
  * Inspired by [00q-Part 2 Bound Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242959) by rivermoon1970. 




End file.
